Morning Run
by MisunderstoodMind
Summary: Thanks to her injured ankle Tom had ordered Sasha to stay put for a couple of days, now two days later she beginns to feel the pent up energy...


**I'm going to admit it writing Sasha/Tom is my new addiction especially the M-rated stuff is a lot of fun! :)**

 **This is only a one shot, but I'll definatly do a Sequel for "In Command" and I have an idea for a fic that wont be M-rated.**

 **Thanks Vicky for betaing again!**

 **WARNING:** **This One Shot is M-rated for graphic discription and some other words of the erotic type.**

 **Feedback as always is highly appreciated!**

"Good run?" Sasha asked, not even bothering to look up from her book as she heard the front door.

"Yeah." Tom replied still slightly out of breath as he kicked off his shoes and headed over to the couch were Sasha was sitting with her feet on the coffee table, her left one wrapped in a towel.

"But it would've been better if you've came along."

"Cheesy." Sasha rolled her eyes as he placed a kiss on to her fore head and then he turned around and made his way over into the kitchen, narrowly escaping the pillow that she threw after him.

"Geez, you throw like a girl." Tom mocked her as she watched him disappear and then after a few seconds he came back to the doorway with a bottle of water in his hand as he bend down and picked up the pillow. "I thought I taught you better during your sniper training, Lieutenant." He said while he threw the pillow back at her and of course he managed to hit her directly.

"Cute. Hitting me with a pillow and pulling rank on me. Is that all you got, Captain Chandler?" Sasha raised her eye brow as she tried to challenge him, but Tom ignored her as he took a sip from his bottle.

The only reason she didn't accompany him on his run was the fact that she had twisted her ankle on their last run two days ago, thanks to an unseen fallen branch on their trail. Tom insisted that she had to stay put for at least 5 days including a threat to physically carry her to the doctor's if she made anything worse, which she had little doubt he'd do if she so much as put a foot out of the door without him. Sasha had no doubt that he would actually carry out his threat so she did her best to obey to his order. Even though it was just her second day without her usual daily run, Sasha could already feel an excessive amount of pent up energy inside of her, which she would like to use up, preferably through activities that wouldn't including running through the park, but running her hands over that muscular body in front of her.

He catches her staring at him as he walked back into the living room a smirk on his face as he puts down his bottle on to the coffee table, but he didn't say a word as he walked over to the stairs where he turned his head to face her. "I'm going to take a shower." He said. "I might be a while…" Tom knew that he didn't have to say more as he still had the smirk on his face. Sasha knew that he was fully aware of what was going through her mind as they made eye contact a brief second before he headed upstairs.

 _Two can play this game,_ she exhaled loudly as she got up from the couch and then she followed him up the stairs.

As she entered the room Sasha could hear the sounds of the shower and she knew that he was probably expecting her to join him. A memory of the last time she had joined him for a shower came to her mind and closed her eyes imaging him standing under the shower, the water cascading down his muscular body, his skin slippery wet under her fingers, the feeling of the warm water and his body pressed against hers. For a few seconds Sasha stood there eyeing the bathroom door as she tried to figure out a way to that would make him realize that whatever was going through his mind, he was wrong, even though the images in her head were tempting her to give in.

 _If he wants to wait for me, he can wait for as long as he wants,_ Sasha had a smirk as she went over to their bed and sat down on the edge, knowing exactly how he'll realize that she'll win this one.

She slide her shorts and panties down her long slender legs and then she slide back on to the mattress until she is leaning against the pillows, wincing slightly as she accidently placed some weight on her injured ankle. Her eyes were still focused on the door of the bathroom as she slipped a hand underneath her shirt, running her fingers gently over her already heated skin over to her left breast, she inhaled sharply as her fingers traced over her hardening nipple. She cupped and lightly squeezed her breast before her fingertips traveled down to her abdomen and then down the insides of her thighs as she raised one knee. She ignored the throbbing pain in her ankle as she slipped her other hand under her shirt and gave her right breast the same sweet treatment.

The shower was still running as she started to picture him standing under the spray again, his hands pressed against the wall as the drops of water pounded against his shoulders and back. Sasha knew that Tom was already wondering why she hasn't showed up yet and she had to laugh to herself as she once again realized that she won this one.

A gasp escaped her lips as she allowed her fingers to reach between her legs, feeling her own wetness. A loud moan followed the gasp as her fingertips brushed against her clit, but Tom couldn't hear her as the shower was still running in the bathroom. Sasha's fingers slid through her folds, so slick and sensitive trough her sensual explorations that she began to forget Tom was still waiting for her. But with all the unreleased energy burning inside of her, she couldn't stop herself because she needed to come now.

She closed her eyes as her fingers rubbed feverishly over her clit while her other hand grabbed for pillow next to her head and then she clutched the edge of it tightly as her moans grew louder and louder. She couldn't stop the moans that were not slipping over her lips as she felt the wave already building up inside of her. Sasha was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice that the shower had stopped running, but then she heard Tom's low groan.

Sasha's eyes flew open and she him standing at the bathroom door as he loosened the grip on his towel, sending it to the floor. Even though she wanted to stop herself and let him join, she couldn't stop her hand as she slipped two fingers inside herself. It was just the sight of him standing there, droplets of water sliding down the his chest, seeing him taking sharp breaths, the tiny droplets running down his upper body, between the lines of his well-defined abdomen… she looked up into his eyes and noticed the that they were dark and fixed on the hand between her legs. That look on his face paired with the feeling of own fingers and her wrist pressed against her clit was enough to make her cry out loud while her fingernails scratched against the pillow as she came around her own fingers with her back arching against the mattress.

Her nipples were no clearly visible through the thin top that had ridden up and was sitting just under her breasts, her beautiful dark long hair was a mess around her flushed face as Tom watched her coming down from her waves. But then he couldn't hold himself back as he quickly made his way to the bed and then he crawled up her luscious body to lie next to her. He captured her lips and kissed her hungrily as he pressed his mouth hard against hers muffling her repeated moans from her fingers that were still between her legs as he pressed himself against her.

Not wasting any more time Tom grabbed the edge of her tank top and pulled it over her head before he kissed her hard again.

"I see you took matters into your own hands." He said with a smirk on his lips as he ran his hand over her breasts, his index finger running over her nipples causing her to gasp against his lips.

"Sasha knows best." She mocked him breathlessly, as his lips reached her neck were sucked and kissed her sensitive skin. "And it was quiet effective." Sasha had a smirk on her lips when Tom looked up at her in shock.

"Hmmm…." He breathed against her skin as he continued to kiss his suck his way down to her breasts where he stopped and captured her nipple with his mouth and then he flicked his tongue over her nipple causing her to cry out softly, her legs moving apart even futher. "Let's see if I can change your mind about that…"

"Never." Sasha inhaled sharply when Tom's lips captures her other breast before he placed kisses down her body, her skin hot against his lips as he gently nibbled and bit her soft skin just below her hip bone.

Sasha arched her back the moment she felt his tongue between her legs where he gave her no time to take a breath as he licked against her folds, the tip of his tongue brushed over her still over sensitive clit as he finger clenched his wet hair. Without a warning Tom slides two fingers inside, he curled them upwards as his tongue traced lightly over her clit and then she came hard again. The grip in his hair almost reaching a painful level as she tightens her legs around his shoulders.

But it wasn't enough for her; she needed to feel him inside. She pulled him up towards her and the second his lips were within reach Sasha kissed him roughly, tasting herself on his tongue. Sasha felt him hard between her legs as his throbbing shaft slipped between her folds, sliding into her warm and willing body; a deep growl escaped his lips as he felt her walls still fluttering around him. She digged her fingers into his shoulders as her legs started to tremble at the thought of the red marks that she will leave there as he moves slowly in and out of her. But then he started to create a rapid, hard rhythm as she gasps his name against his lips. "Fuck, Tom!" She bit his bottom lip as she clenched her legs around his waist drawing him in even closer than he had already been. And then he came with a moan as he spilled inside her, her own muscles quivering against his as she came yet again with a loud whimper.

They remained like that for a long time, as they both tried to catch their breaths again, until Sasha noticed the now throbbing pain in her ankle again. She huffed in pain as she pulled ankle form under his leg and Tom immediately lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Just my ankle." Sasha reached up to trace her fingertips over his jawline.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot about your ankle." Tom apologized as he rolled off of her and then he sat up and crawled down to examine her ankle touching it lightly. Sasha couldn't help but smile at his concern and at his gentle touch. "It's looks swollen, Sasha. I should get you some ice." He pointed out as he pressed lightly on different parts of her injured ankle.

"Hold on, since when do you have a medical degree? I thought you were the CNO and not some lame Doctor?" Sasha tried to lighten up the mood again. "I'm serious, Sasha. This needs ice." He said pointing at her foot. "And I'm serious too. It can wait." She said softly as she sat up and got on to her knees. "But thank you." She whispered before leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips, but then she deepened their kiss. "Besides I'm sure that there are some positions that won't hurt my ankle." She added as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"You're insatiable, Sasha." Tom breathed against her lips when she pulled her swollen lips away.

"That happens when you take away my daily morning runs…" she giggled before she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
